


Escape

by NatMarley202



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMarley202/pseuds/NatMarley202
Summary: What happened to him.





	

Chains clank in the darkness. Graves could not remember how long he had been bound;time seems frozen in the nothingness.He tries yet again to get out of his handcuffs but it only cuts deeper into his wrists.Blood starts to dripping from the gashes.The rusty smell’s smothering the room.Graves’s breath becomes shallow and short.The gag in his mouth stops him from making a sound.  
His hands was bound tightly behind his back.He wriggles for the single hope that may loose one of his hand or just a finger.For now even the smallest movement could mean hope to him.If he can only get one gesture,just one.That might be exactly what he need to get out of there.But still the handcuffs are specially designed for him they force his hands formed into fists.Sweaty and frustrated;”how inadvertent he was that got him into this situation” he thinks.There is no time for him to ponder what he should have done,and from the quantity of blood he had lost he start to drift.”No,not yet.” He bites deeply into his mouth;blood begins to soak from the left corner into the fabric gag.Between his shallow breath almost a whisper,he says “Expecto Patronum”. “Help him for me” is the last thought he had before his conscious’ taken by the dark.


End file.
